Forget Me Not
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: Neville's always been forgetful, but this year Hannah's determined that he won't forget Valentines Day. Written for the Twin.Exchange February Challenge. Neville/Hannah.


__

**Entry for the Twin Exchange February Challenge**

**Prompt:** An Empty Box

**Pairing:** Neville/Hannah

**Quote:** "Just open it already!"

**Theme:** Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, nor the song, all of which is JKRs.

****

Forget Me Not

Hannah Abbott was nothing if not patient.

For the past 5 years she'd waited for Neville Longbottom to wise up to the fact that she was madly, completely, head-over-heels in love with him. For the past three years that they'd been dating, she'd waited around on the single most romantic day of the year, only to see him blush and stutter as he admitted that he'd _forgotten _the day's significance. (And although the blushing and stuttering _was _adorable in it's own right, the reason behind it became irritating after a while.)

Yes, she'd been patient as a bloody saint, so she'd whack anyone who told her she was being impatient now.

Because this year was going to be different. Different from first and second year when she'd been ignored. Different from third year when she'd received a hastily scrawled heart on a piece of parchment saying "_Be My Valentine_". Different from fourth year when she'd gotten a month-old, half eaten box of chocolates. And _certainly _different from her fifth year when she'd gotten a face full of _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _juice.

No, Hannah knew that this year she was going to have the perfect Valentines Day. Even if she had to plan it herself. Because although she was as patient and loyal as every Hufflepuff should be, that didn't mean she didn't know how to get something she really wanted.

And she was going to get her boyfriend to remember his Valentine.

----

__

February 1.

Hannah hurried down to breakfast, her pigtails bouncing along behind her as usual. She entered the Great Hall and quickly spotted Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, Dean and Seamus. She smiled and walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Morning Neville!" Hannah smiled sweetly at him. He grinned up at her.

"Hi Hannah!" Neville paused, looking at the familiar glass ball in her hand, "Uh-- what's that you've got there?"

"Oh, this?" Hannah laughed, "I was cleaning my trunk out last night and found it, and figured it belonged to you." She answered, discreetly ripping the price tag off the brand new Remembrall.

Neville shrugged, "Maybe it's the one my Gran gave me." He took it from her and frowned as the smoke inside turned red, "What could I be forgetting?" He looked to his friends, "We didn't have homework, did we?" They shook their heads.

Hannah grinned and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll remember, Nev." She walked over to her house table, very happy with her subtle hint.

----

__

February 7.

Hannah sighed as she headed back to her Common Room. It'd been an especially long day, during which she'd been assigned an enormous amount of Transfiguration homework that she knew she'd have to get Ernie to help her with later.

"Hannah!" She heard her name being called, and turned around. Neville ran towards her, the most adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Hi Neville." She gave him a quick kiss, "Had a good day?"

"Yes, but I got something strange in the mail today." He said, then adding, "I can walk you to your Common Room, if you want."

Hannah grinned and linked her hand with his as he continued speaking, "Anyway, I got this in the mail this morning." He held up a white sheet of paper. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a calendar of the month of February, a border of hearts surrounding the page. "D'you have any idea who sent it?"

Hannah's face was the perfect image of surprise, "No, Neville, not at all. Who'd send something so odd?"

Neville shook his head, "First the Remembrall, now this… I can't help but think I'm forgetting something." He sighed as they reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Don't worry, _sweetheart_," Hannah emphasized the last word, "I'm sure you'll remember it eventually." She encouraged. He sighed once again. She gave him another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer

"I guess you're right. See you tomorrow Hannah." He kissed her again and began walking away. Making sure he was quite within earshot, Hannah uttered the password to her Common Room:

"_St. Valentine!"_

----

__

February 12.

Hannah cuddled next to her boyfriend in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room. She sometimes felt she was abusing her power as prefect by spending time with him where she _technically _wasn't allowed, but then reminded herself that since Gryffindor _was _the most unruly house, Hermione and Ron could use all the help they could get in keeping them under control.

Hannah smiled up at her boyfriend, who she noticed was dozing off. She glanced around the room and, listening closely, was struck with inspiration. She quietly reached for her wand and summoned the wireless wizarding radio that was sitting on a shelf. She placed it on the table nearest to Neville's head and turned the volume up.

__

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron

And if you do it right

I'll boil you up some hot, strong love

To keep you warm tonight"

After a few moments, Neville woke up.

"Who has that radio playing so loudly?" He asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Hannah shrugged and reached over him.

"I don't know, probably some first years getting in the spirit of things, you know." She turned the volume down.

"What was that playing anyway?" Neville asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, you didn't recognize it? Celestina Warbeck's song, A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love." She poked at him, grinning, "Have you been hiding under a rock, Nev?"

Neville laughed and kissed her, "I guess I'm not quite as up to date on pop culture as you are." He gaze turned thoughtful, "Though…" He didn't finish his thought, but looked down at her, a smile on his face.

Hannah beamed back, things looked promising.

----

__

February 14.

Hannah woke up early, taking extra time to lace pink ribbons through her pigtails. It was a pity that pink didn't exactly match the yellow of her Hufflepuff crest, but she figured that considering the day, a fashion faux pas wouldn't matter all that much.

Hannah couldn't help but get her hopes up as she headed down to breakfast. Sure, Neville had forgotten Valentines Day for the past five years, but with the clues she'd been dropping he was bound to remember it. Right?

Before she'd reached the Great Hall, she found Neville waiting for her. His face was rather flushed and he looked nervous.

__

Oh, no,

Hannah thought, _He's forgotten again… _She sighed, preparing to use the usual _'It's okay Neville, I didn't really want a present _anyway' speech.

She approached him with a smile, nonetheless. Even if he was dreadfully forgetful, he was still _her _valentine, and that would certainly make up for any forgotten presents.

"Hello Neville" She greeted him, reaching to give him a hug. He stepped back slightly, a small smile playing at his lips. She frowned.

"Morning, Hannah." He beamed at her, "Happy Valentines Day." He pulled out a small, clumsily wrapped box and Hannah's heart swelled with happiness.

He remembered! More than anything, Hannah was glad for that. She felt that, at this moment, there could be _anything _in that box and she would love it, just because Neville finally remembered her on Valentines Day.

"Oh, Neville!" Hannah gushed, "You're so sweet!" She opened her mouth to continue but he interjected quickly,

"Just open it already!" She smiled, he was obviously proud that he remembered the occasion. She quickly opened the box to find…

Nothing.

Hannah stared down at the empty box in her hands and looked up at Neville, confused. "Uhm, Nev? This box is empty."

Neville exclaimed, "I _knew _I forgot something!" He blushed deeply and stammered, "I- I guess I forgot to put your present in the box."

Hannah stared at him for a moment before she burst into laughter. She flung her arms around him and gave him a very thorough kiss. Neville looked perplexed to say the least.

"I'm sorry, Hannah." He apologized, "I know I always forget, and this time I was so sure I'd be able to make you happy…"

Hannah kissed him on the cheek, her arms still wrapped around his neck, "It's okay Nev, I still love you just the same. You always make me happy, just by being you."

It was true. Even though he was forgetful to an extent that Hannah had never seen before, he was still _her _Neville, and she'd love him no matter what he forgot.

"I do have your present though." He promised, "I'll run up to my dorm and get it after breakfast."

Hannah grinned, "At least you didn't completely forget about me."

Neville grinned back and blushed as he said, "How could I _ever _forget about you?"


End file.
